Now Give Us A Kiss
by MissBunburyHope
Summary: "Mr Odair. You survived with your ally; of course you won't both be guarded. You broke our rules. She may be safe right now, living under your roof with Annie Cresta as her name, but neither she, nor your blood relations can be safe forever. One day, you'll have to choose between your family or your love."
1. Chapter 1: One Victor

**Now Give Us A Kiss**

**_"Mr Odair. You survived with your ally; of course you won't both be guarded. You broke our rules. She may be safe right now, living under your roof with Annie Cresta as her name, but neither she, nor your blood relations can be safe forever. One day, you'll have to choose between your family or your love."_**

* * *

**Chapter One- One Victor**

"Stop, Finn." My voice is firm as I grab hold of the bloodied trident in his hand. Despite my voice, he stares forward with a haunted look in his sea green eyes, the shake in his hands passing to mine through the trident. As he goes to move again, still seemingly unaware of me, I slam the weapon down onto the floor so that it lands with a loud thump in the sand. "Stop it!" He finally looks up- not at me, though- as I ask, "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't see them killing you," he replies angrily.

"You wanted to kill me yourself?" I suggest, taking a step back.

"No." He grabs his trident from the sandy floor and then stomps away.

I sigh, running a hand through the bits of blonde hair that blow into my eyes. What made him do that? What brought about the sudden change in his heart that made him kill all his fellow Career allies but me? I always thought he wouldn't be able to anything like that but maybe the Games have now changed him.

After a few minutes, I finally pluck up the courage to follow him and walk along the beach, copying his tracks in the sand. I soon find him at the edge of the island, his Arena boots thrown to the side so that he can finally stand in the water, resisting the temptation to just jump straight in and swim away. I know the Arena reminds him too much of home and it's been paining him to try to avoid it. However, now, it all seems to be hitting him even harder, and I'm scared he just going to disappear any second now.

"Stop, Finn," I repeat from earlier, but softer this time, to stop him from swimming away instead of stopping him from supposedly killing me.

"Move," Finnick instructs, lifting a hand to push me away, although all the determination he had has now disappeared.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," I argue, taking his hand in mine. "And that includes home."

He looks at me standing in front of him for a second, as if searching for a lie in my dark eyes, but he soon finds his quest obviously unsuccessful. He sighs and sits down at the water's edge, and I follow his movements straight away. "We can't go home together, Gina," he whispers, lying his head back onto the sand and shutting his eyes.

I sigh as well when he drops my hand, leaving me free to brush a stray bronze wave off of his forehead. I refuse to believe what he's saying because there's no way on this earth that I'm going home without him, especially not now that- and as a potential Career before I was reaped, I hate to admit this- I've unfortunately fallen in love with him.

I lie still as I examine him closely, my eyes wandering across his whole image. For his age and probably many ages older, he is extremely handsome, with an athletic build, accentuated by his muscular body, which probably came from the limited training he got in his District's newly built Career centre. Thanks to the years he spent on the beach, his skin is naturally tanned, only making his never-seen-in-such-amazingness-before _incredible_ sea green eyes stand out more, although I can't see them when his eyelids are shut.

My eyes then go to focus on his face, the one thing that I have learnt every detail of since my name was chosen for the Arena. At first, I was sent by my fellow Careers to see what the tributes from Four were like and if they were worth allying with; they sent me because they knew that the boy was like me: the same year in school and _not _a volunteer. It was the wrong choice to trust me with an unbiased opinion, though, because I saw him and immediately knew that my life was destined down if I was going to have to compete against him in a death game.

It's only now, when we are sitting in silence on the Arena's beach that I finally can begin to relax, wondering if we could maybe have a chance together. Before, someone had always managed to interrupt us but it's now only the two of us. Maybe, we could _somehow _manage to twist the rules so that they could have two Victors once. The Capitol have needed the Games to be stirred up for a while now.

When I come back to reality from my dream world of where we are both Victors, I only then realise that my hand had absentmindedly been tracing all the well-defined features of his face. However, my blushing of the fact only causes my ally to laugh, kissing the fingers that had stopped their journey across his face at his lips. "You're beautiful when you blush," he mutters, only meaning that he increases the blush to make him smile more.

"You're beautiful, whatever you do," I answer without thinking, cringing slightly when I hear myself speak. It's the first time that I've ever said something like that out loud to him, although I have thought many similar things over and over before in my head. The truth is, I know that saying such things will buy me no favours, but, now I've said one of those things, I know that I had to say those things to him at least once, and the way that his soft lips curl into a smile after I spoke only makes me want to say more.

"I'm sure I'm nothing compared to you," he disagrees, sitting up and moving closer to me. "You'll be beautiful into your old age, whilst I won't live until a time near that."

I know what his words mean: that he doesn't plan to live until the end of the day. I know that he won't let me die, but I also know that he knows that I won't let him do that. It is a lose-lose situation for the both of us. However, I don't want to say anything that he will argue to, so I decide to stay quiet, lying on my side in the sand, my back to Finnick.

"Gina," he whispers softly, shuffling along in the sand so that he's closer to me, his chest almost touching my back. "Gina, I don't want to hurt you, but that's why I can't come home with you. You know we can't both come home, despite how much we both want it." He drapes his arm over my side and reaches for my hand, which, when he finds it, I take a tight hold of his and plan never to let go.

"If you don't come home with me, I won't really be going home either," I answer, so quiet that he has to lean his ear against my cheek so that he can hear me properly. "If you die here, Finn, I won't ever be able to live properly again."

He groans. "But we can't both-"

"I'm not listening to that anymore!" I shout, turning over to face him, my face mere centimetres from his. "I believe we can both go home."

"And what would we do if we both went home?" he asks, sighing.

I'm stumped for a second; I haven't thought about this before. Would we go back to our separate Districts with our families and just meet up occasionally, or would we live together in one of the Districts or even the Capitol? "I don't know," I finally say.

"And now what?" he questions. "Do we just wait for one of us to die?"

"Now?" I think, before blurting out my answer _without_ thinking. "Now give us a kiss." As I hear my answer, I cover my mouth with my hand. What did I just say?

"Really?" He sits up and looks at me, trying to work out if I actually mean it; I don't even know if I do.

I sit up as well and then drop my hand to answer. "I'm sorry, Finn, I just-"

My words are cut short as my heart stops when Finnick closes the gap between us, his lips connecting with mine. For a second- although I asked for it- I don't know what to do, until his hands slips over mine and I kiss him back, my other hand tangling in his hair. The kiss is nothing like I've experienced before, but it's something that I never want to miss again; I don't want this to ever stop.

However, we have to break apart at the sound of metal hitting metal. I give him a soft smile, my eyes glancing down to his gentle lips, before jumping to my feet and walking over to Cornucopia. Without a second thought, I climb up onto the silver horn and to where the silver parachute is. I flip the lid up and remove a single red pill with the words _"Play dead. ~ Luna"_ written on an attached note.

Confused, I take the pill between two of my fingers, rolling it around. What does she mean?

"Gina, what is it?" calls Finnick from the sand at the bottom of the Cornucopia.

Then it hits me. It was well known that Luna would always favourite the tributes who had a love to go back to, or who was in love. She was in love before she went into the Arena, until she got home and found out that he had been killed because of something that she refused to do. She saw me with Finnick- I hope at least- and saw us in love, and then thought of what she missed out on, but what I could maybe manage to experience. She wants us both to live.

I take a deep breath before taking the pill into my mouth, swallowing it. "It was a note from the sponsors, telling us to end it soon," I lie, walking over to the edge. I jump down next to Finnick and land gracefully but, as I go to stand up, a stabbing pain shoots up my leg and causes it to buckle beneath me.

I shout a curse as Finnick runs over to me, catching me in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asks, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of my eyes.

I shake my head, clutching at my side as the pain moves up, quickly through my body. "I don't know- it just hurts. I can't breathe-"

"For the love of tridents, Georgie, don't die," he whispers, holding my face between his hands as he lays his forehead against mine, his warm tears falling onto my cheeks.

I laugh weakly, a slight smile making its way onto my lips. "You know, Finn, after all that time when I tried to get you to say my name properly, I prefer the way you say 'Gina'."

He laughs slightly as well, bringing a hand to my lips. "Sssh then. Don't use up your energy. You don't need to waste it on me."

A sob catches in my throat as I shut my eyes, curling up in his arms. His thumb runs up and down my arm, the hot sunshine beating down on my back, but still making shivers run through me. "I love you, Finn," I say, my words breaking up as I try to speak them.

"I love you too, Gina, but don't say things like that," he complains. "It makes you sound like you're going to die."

"I am," I argue. "It's just hurting too much." I cough. "Don't dwell on me."

"You're not going anywhere," he decides. "I'll look after you. I won't let you go. I can-"

But my vision and mind go black before I can hear anymore.

* * *

As my vision starts to come back into focus, I can first make out white, white and white. Slowly, I begin to make out a figure sitting in front of me, a worried look of her face pale face, which is surrounded by near -white, matted hair. "Luna?" I say quietly.

"Oh, Annie, are you okay?" she asks. I can just about hear rattling metal and I guess that's what's keeping her from me because, before the Arena, she gave out so many hugs.

"Annie?" I repeat, confused.

She sighs and I see her looking around at the two huge peacekeepers that stand behind her, creating two dominating presences in the room. "Two tributes can't live. But you did. It's my fault. You-" Her words are replaced by a sharp, high-pitched scream, which makes me cover my ears with my hands, curling up into a ball.

I want to stay like that for as look as this torture will go on for but someone grabs my wrists and pulls my hands away, forcing my eyes open so I have to watch my mentor. As I stay in the same position, shaking with so much fear that it will happen to me as well, I see as the woman is tortured, the one who cared for me like a mother whilst I was here and felt so strongly about love that she'd do this. Her screams fill my ears, as well as all the defence she shouts, which kind of makes me feel worse; she's dying so I can live.

When she's dead, her broken and bleeding body strewn on the floor in front of me, I look at her and feel worse to see her dead than I did when I saw all those tributes dead, and I didn't feel great then. I'm made to sit in the same room with her body for a few minutes, until someone grabs my wrists again and pulls me to my feet, marching me out of the white room and down many white corridors. After a while, when I step out into the bright sunlight, I'm pushed onto some kind of supply train that will take me to District Four.

Once the train starts moving, I find a seat in the only seated part of the train. I curl up against the wall, with my feet on the seat, and read through the note that was pushed into my hand just before the doors shut, quickly then with more attention to detail, before sitting in silence, thinking over what I just had to watch. I wonder if I was the only who had to go through that or did Finnick as well? How even is he? How does he feel? Does he know how I am? I just- I just need to know that he's okay.

As the train pulls to a halt- nothing like the smooth halt of the train that took me to the Capitol- a sense of foreboding fills me. I get to my feet and pull at the short denim shorts on my tanned legs, beginning to play with the white buttons on the front of my lace shirt as I walk off the train. There are two people already standing on the platform, waiting by the doors of the train for the Victor to arrive, as the rest of the District begins to appear as well. They throw a glance in my direction and I know that they know who I actually am, as well as who I'm meant to be.

_Name: Annie Cresta_

_Age: 13_

_Home: District Four_

_Family: None; orphan. Lives with the Odair family: Melia Odair (mother), Finnick Odair (son, 14), Dylan Odair (son, 9)_

"I'm sorry," I say without thinking, looking at them. "I've caused you and your other son trouble."

"You're no problem, dear," Finnick's mum replies, patting my hand gently. "You've never been any trouble to us before, so why should you worry about it now?"

I sigh. At least I'm going to have their support here; they won't be blaming me for all this upheaval. "I'm just so nervous for him coming home. What if he's changed?" I begin bouncing on my toes in my dark blue shoes as I wait.

"He won't have changed so much that he'll have forgotten us, I can assure you that," she promises. "And if he has, I'll make sure that I change him back."

I laugh nervously, beginning to twist the knotted bracelet around my wrists in an attempt to calm myself. I'm so glad that, when they changed me and thought I was dead, they didn't take this away from me; it's my one piece of Finnick that I have until his train arrives. And anyway, once he does arrive he might not even recognise me as who I used to be, so I will need something to be able to prove myself.

I glance at his family in the silence and notice how similar they all look. They both have the same, wavy bronze hair that Finnick modelled so well, and they are both well built, with tanned skin, like everyone in the District. Finnick's inherited his mother's sea green eyes, though, and I guess that his brother has what must have been his father's blue eyes.

Now, I wouldn't recognise myself if I saw me, so I just hope that Finnick knows. I have dark, curly hair, it finishing half way down my back. I have to keep brushing it out of my eyes as the slight breeze, smelling of salt, blows up from the sea. My eyes have changed as well, as they're a green similar to Finnick's, just not quite as hauntingly beautiful. I'm so different to how I was before- I even sound different- but I suppose that was their idea. I can't look the same, or else rumours might spread.

Suddenly, a cheer sounds throughout the Square, soon replaced by a loud whisper, and I'm snapped out of my thoughts. I follow their gaze around and meet the eyes of the District's newest Victor, who's smiling in my direction, already having hugged his family. "Finnick," I sigh, running forward and throwing myself into his arms. The way that he returns my embrace straight away tells me that he knows at least a little about our situation or that he's not willing to let me get hurt again.

"I've missed you, Annie," he whispers into my ear. "I had so many bad dreams that I lost you."

"I know. I'm sorry." I am, though, that's the thing. I just can't say anything else in my defence without giving it away, so I choose to stay silent after that. Instead, I choose to get lost in my best friends arms, _never_ planning to leave him again.

I'm going to protect him as much as he'll be protecting me. I won't give myself away, so that he's safe. As long as he's safe, I don't care about myself. I just know we're so lucky to have been able to both get out, so we can live together.

I'm never going to go through the pain that the Arena left with me again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, here it is. The eagerly anticipated- for one person at least- first chapter of Now Give Us A Kiss. I promised this to Georgie months ago, but I've only now actually written it, and I hope it's worth the wait! **

**I was originally planning for this to be a one-shot but, after trying for ages to try and work out how they could both get out of the Arena, I decided that how we were going to do it and what would happen afterwards could not simply be left as a one-shot. So, I will eventually update it; the updates will just be slow because I'll probably be updating my other stories first, unless you review... Lots of reviews equal quicker updates!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I want to read on- review and everything! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Identities

**Chapter Two- Two Identities**

I follow nervously behind Finnick and his family, feeling like an intruder to everything. I love the fact that Finnick and I are both still alive, but I can't stand the fact that he won't even _look _at me, unless he's being made by some Capitol person to talk to his best friend. I mean, I know it's not his fault because I think all that he knows about "me" is that I'm now going to live with him as his best friend, but I don't think he actually knows anything else. I _think_ I can't wait until I can finally explain it to him.

For now, I'm just going to have to trail behind everyone else here, marvelling over the house that his victory has brought to his family, and kind of me. I'm not acting when I do this, though, because this house is nothing like I've ever seen in a District before, with huge rooms wherever you turn and lavish furniture, everything in the house themed around the ocean- obviously. Its beauty is then aided by the fact that there is a private beach that also comes with the house, the sand and sea there instead of a garden.

However, it's only when the cameras have finally gone for the night- all the parties, banquets and introductions over with- that his mother sighs, turning to me. "Annie, sweetie, there are only three bedrooms here that have beds in at the moment. They tried to explain it to us before they left, and the President also left a message, which apologises for not having enough for now, but where would you like to sleep? If you want to, I can sleep in the same room as Dylan, so that you can have the second spare room."

I shake my head. "I'm happy to sleep on the sofa, Mrs Odair. I don't want to get in the way for you three, considering it is technically just _your _house," I reason, knowing without looking that Finnick agrees with me and wants me to leave.

"Melia. And only if you don't mind," she says.

"It looks comfortable enough," I point out, smiling.

"It folds out as a temporary bed," interrupts Dylan. "If you were listening when they gave us the tour of the house, they said."

"Oh, sorry, I must have tuned out for that bit then," I admit, shrugging my shoulders.

"So you are sure you're fine?" Melia checks.

I nod. "Of course, I promise."

"In that case then, goodnight and sleep well- unless you want something to eat," she adds quickly.

"Thank you, but I'm quite full after that wonderful party." I look towards Finnick at this, only to find that he's looking anywhere but at me. I sigh.

"Well then, we will see you in the morning." The two boys' mother then leads the way upstairs, her two sons following her away.

I sigh again, before walking into the living room and standing in front of the sofa. I tilt my head to the side as I stare at it for a few moments, during which I try to work out how exactly it folds out, as Dylan said it would. After a few more minutes, I give up, deciding that it's comfortable enough as just a sofa, so I will be fine, even though it's not quite a bed.

I flop onto it and look around the room in the dark, only the light from the moon that streams through the window lighting up everything in the room, changing the contents from a soft greeny blue to a slight silver. To say the least, it's beautiful. It's not quite as over-elaborate as the Capitol was, yet its well-polished surfaces and perfectly fitted furniture over shadow a District normally, and actually look more welcoming than the Capitol too.

I can't quite relax into it and appreciate it as much as I probably should, though, just because of the fact that Finnick doesn't really believe I deserve to be here. He still doesn't know who I am, so he's just going to tolerate me for now, playing the part of my best friend- who has missed me more than words can say- in front of the cameras, and a boy whose house I'm staying at- but he doesn't have to pay attention to- at any other time.

Finally, after an hour or so of sitting still, moving around, and doing whatever else is possible as an attempt to sleep, I give up on finally being able to shut my eyes without nightmares following. For one thing, I'm in a new house with new people, two of which I've only known since this afternoon and the third one ignoring me. The main reason for me not being able to get to sleep, though, is the fact that whenever I close my eyes, something from the past few weeks comes back to haunt me. Life's going to awful if this is what it's going to continue to be like.

There's only one other person who might be in the same situation as me now, but they probably won't want to see me, whether or not they're awake. I take a deep breath in, before getting to my feet and padding silently upstairs. I'm going to need to see him, though, no matter how much he wants or wants not to see me. It's unfortunate, therefore- as I admitted an hour and a bit ago- that I paid no attention to the tour of the house earlier, so I can only guess that it's Finnick's room when I walk along and finally reach a bedroom with no sounds of sleep coming from.

I knock gently, whispering, "Finnick?" There's no answer, so I quietly push the door open and see the bed empty and the window open. I walk over and lean out with my eyes shut, the salty sea breeze cooling my flushed face. I sigh and then open my eyes once again, which is when I spot a figure on the beach that belongs to this particular Victor. I allow a slight smile to cross my lips as I find an easy path out of the window and down the side of the house, all those years I spent in District Two Training Centre paying off.

I land like a cat on the sand without making a noise, standing up and brushing myself down. I then make my way over to the boy that sits at the water's edge- still undetected by him- and stop behind him. He's changed out of the suit he was made to wear for his return, into a much more casual t-shirt and shorts. "Hey Finnick," I say, my voice in the silence startling him slightly.

He doesn't glance around or talk as I sit next to him, pulling my knees up to my chest. Instead, he keeps his green eyes fixed onto a point in the distance, sighing as the cold waves wash up the beach and against his bare feet.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I guess, trying desperately to make conversation.

He shakes his head and breathes out deeply, but doesn't actually speak a word.

However, I think I notice a flash of silver pass through his hands, from what I guess to be the necklace that I gave to him in exchange for the rope bracelet around _my _wrist, and I smile, venturing the question, "What was she like?"

"Who?" he replies, finally speaking his first word to me in hours. It's obvious he knows who I'm talking about, though, by the way he tenses his shoulders and brings the fist with the necklace in closer to his chest.

"Your ally, Georgina," I explain, reaching my hand up to his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

He shrugs, staying silent again, although he tries to subtly move away from me.

I sigh, moving my hand from his shoulder and to my knees as I say, "I'm sorry, Finnick, I just didn't know if it would be easier if you talked about-"

"You have no idea, do you?" he quickly interrupts, his voice still quiet, although I can see annoyance and hurt streaked across his face in the moonlight.

I think I must gasp slightly from the sudden force behind his words, as I shake my head and shut my eyes. "I just-"

"She was the best thing to ever happen to me and I loved her more than words can explain," he continues, cutting me off once again. "I never thought I'd be able to feel something as real as that, especially at this age. It was the most perfect thing ever and I was ready to protect her with my life, but she just suddenly began to die for _no _reason. Nothing hurt her, nothing touched her, nothing went near her. She just suddenly died."

"I know, Finnick, I saw. It's not your fault." Now, I only just realise how stupid I was for not warning him.

"You think that it's going to make it better by talking about it, but how can that be the case? You have no idea how much I risked, just so that she would stay safe. But she still somehow died. I have her death weighing on my shoulders." He stands up quickly and kicks the water at his feet, before crouching down and covering his face with his hands.

I scramble to my feet and wade through the water to him, resting a small hand on his back. "It's not your fault," I repeat. "They reported on it and said that no one knows what happened to her."

He makes some half annoyed, half angry shout and stands back up, turning to face me. "She's dead, whilst I get to live this life of luxury, in some fancy, perfect house, that you, _Annie Cresta_, have decided to live in too." He grabs the top of my arms tightly in his strong hands, a sharp pain shooting down each arm in a matter of seconds. The reason that my eyes have begun to tear up, though, is because he looks so sad, and not because he's hurting me. "I don't even know who you are, yet everyone's expecting me to act as if you're my best friend. You're probably just some girl from the Capitol who is desperate to get to know the latest Victor of your sick Games."

"I promise you that I'm not," I begin.

He glares at me. "But, whoever you are, you've got _no idea _of what I've had to get through to get us here, least of all having to kill kids both younger and older than me."

I bite my lip. "Finnick, you were honourable and more. You only did what you had to-"

"But killing people was nothing compared to having the one girl I loved die in my arms," he finishes, his green eyes staring into mine with such intensity that I want to run and hide. "Can you tell how much I had to go through, yet?"

The look he's giving me is somewhat worse than the one that filled his eyes when he killed all the other Careers, which is why I suddenly wonder if he wants to kill me now. This worry isn't aided by the fact that he begins to move his hands, them only stopped when I push the rope bracelet over his hand and onto his wrist. "Yes, actually, Finn. I can tell."

I run before he has the chance to answer. The desperate longing from less than an hour ago to tell him my real identity has suddenly disappeared, replaced instead by an urge to leave him alone. He doesn't really want me with him. He wants to be left alone to think things through. He needs the chance to get used to things as they were. I'm only going to make it harder for that to happen.

I slow my breathing down to a steady rhythm as I change my speed from a fast sprint to a relaxed walk. The only places I know in this District are the Justice Building, the train station and Finnick's house in the Victors' Village; I'd be incredibly lucky if I managed to find those places, though. Luckily, I spot the Justice Building in the Town centre as I push my hair off of my face, deciding to go there. Even if he doesn't want me with him, I can at least move out of his way. Right now, I plan to go into the Justice Building to watch what's been recorded of the Sixty Fifth Hunger Games so far.

When I walk in, I realise I'm still wearing just the lace top and shorts I went onto the beach with- no shoes even- but there's no one here to see me. And, anyway, who would actually care what I looked like? I sigh as I follow the signs to the huge library at the back of the building, then following the instructions there to get to the section I need: _The Hunger Games: Everything you Will Ever Need to Know._

"How did it happen?" a voice out of the darkness asks when I arrive, making me jump.

"Finnick?" I reply, straining my eyes to see if it's actually him. "How did you get here before me?"

"I ran straight here because I figured out that this was the only place you'd find your way to, because you didn't want to return back to my house," he answers. "If you didn't turn up here by the morning, I would have had to have gone on a hunt for you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," I whisper. "I just thought you-"

"Sssh," he cuts me off, putting his hand over my mouth, his sudden closeness surprising with me. "Come with me and then we'll talk."

Following his instructions, I don't say anything as he lifts his hand back from my mouth, putting it, instead, with my own hand. I gladly take hold and follow him though the dark, keeping silent as he walks along cobbled street after street, only our barefooted steps making the miniscule sounds I can hear.

Still, I stay silent when we reach the cliff beneath a pastel coloured house and he lets go of my hand, replacing his hold onto an old, rusty door handle. He pulls open the door and reveals an old fishing boat, which he drags out onto the beach and to the water's edge. He walks back to shut the door of the boathouse, before leading me to boat, telling me to get in, and then pushing it out, only jumping in when it's afloat.

It's another few minutes- after he's brought the boat to a stop at least a mile out from the coast- that he sits down in front of me, smiling when he must see the fear etched across my face. "What?" he asks, watching me.

"You're evil," I grumble, holding on tightly to the edge and watching the small waves lap against the wooden sides of the boat. "You know that I've never been in a boat before."

He laughs, taking my hands in his and replacing the bracelet I returned to him onto my wrist. "They'll have cameras _everywhere _in the District. I thought here would be the best place to talk."

I turn my head to look at him and I can't help but smile as well. "I can certainly think of no more beautiful place to talk," I agree.

He nods, reaching forward and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Can you please explain, though? I've spent the last few days mourning over Georgina and today hating Annie, only to find out that they're the same person. I'm more confused than you can imagine."

"I must admit, I only know a little more than you do," I say, my smile dropping. "They only woke me up today, just with enough time for me to see my mentor being murdered, and then to get back here before you arrived."

"They murdered your mentor?" he repeats, looking shocked.

"They had two tributes who survived, Finnick," I reason. "Of course they had to blame someone, and it couldn't be either of us."

"But it can't have been her fault," he argues.

"I think it may have been," I whisper. "She would try to do anything to help tributes in love. I guess we were finally her first and last opportunity to get both tributes out."

He sighs, rubbing the back of my hands gently. "And so Annie Cresta…"

"And so Annie Cresta was created, so that we could both live," I finish.

"You look so different," he points out.

"I think that may have been the point," I laugh. "No one's going to recognise me now. Can you imagine what upheaval we would have caused if they actually saw us both surviving?"

He shrugs. "I suppose so. But what's your background story? They're always asking me questions about you, but I never know how to answer them."

"I know as much as you do, really, in this case," I admit. "About all I know is that I'm an orphan and that I live with you, your mum and your brother."

"No more details?" I shake my head. "Give me a minute and I'll make something up for you, as I know more plausible stories for the District. Do you know why you weren't there for the Final Eight interviews?"

"No, again, but why don't you say that I was really busy that day, sorting out something in the District, and it couldn't wait?" I suggest.

"May as well," he agrees. "In terms of your backstory, how about you were my best from before school started because I taught you how to swim? Two years ago, a couple of weeks before my first Reaping, you stayed at my house with me, my mum and Dylan, whilst your parents went away. They went on a cruise that would usually be reserved for people for the Capitol, but they could afford it because your dad was a peacekeeper and your mum did really well in terms of making nets- she'd had a really successful few months."

"If that's what my mum used to do, you may need to teach me," I interrupt.

"Sure." He nods, before continuing, "However, on one of the last nights, the engines failed and the boat sunk, not helped by the fact it was really stormy weather. It all happened before any rescue boats had the chance to arrive. Hardly anyone survived."

"That's pretty specific, Finn," I point out. "You've been thinking about that loads, haven't you?"

"I didn't need to think," he mutters. "It actually happened. My dad captained it."

I stare at the look of immense loss on his face and squeeze his hands. "Oh my Games, Finnick, I'm sorry. We don't have to use that story if you don't want to-"

"No, don't argue, it would make sense," he decides, trying to smile at me.

I sigh. "Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to." He nods. "I want to do whatever's necessary to keep you safe, even if that involves never letting you out of my sight again."

He makes me smile as I say, "Yeah, likewise to me. You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to let you go away to the Capitol to mentor."

He laughs. "Is there anything else I need to know that you can only tell me out here?"

"Not that I can think of," I admit. "Can we come out here again if there are any developments?"

He nods. "So we should probably head back in now."

"Hmmm." He gets up and walks to the other side of the boat, to begin directing it back to land. I shuffle over to him and lean against his legs, watching the huge silver moon. "You really need to be rested for more of your lovely Capitol interviews."

"Thanks," he grumbles, dislodging me slightly from my position when he moves his feet. "I'll make sure you're in some too."

"I appreciate the gesture," I laugh. "But you can't get to sleep, can you? That's why you were on the beach earlier."

"The nightmares are awful, but I suppose they'll be better now that I know I've still got you," he replies, reaching one of his hands down to my shoulder.

I smile again. "I hope I can say the same about me."

When the boat bumps up onto the beach, I take Finnick's offered hand and jump onto the sand. Then I help him move the boat back into boathouse, the job getting done much quicker when two of us are doing it. I watch as he locks the doors and then walks back over to me, slipping his hand around mine and beginning the walk back to the Victors' Village.

"Finnick," I whisper, looking up at the pastel house that is on the cliff above the boathouse, "was that your house?"

He looks up the cliff at the house and nudges my shoulder. "Still is. And, don't you remember? It was yours too."

I smile. "I'd really like to see it again," I admit.

He chuckles. "Come on then," he says, before leading me up a path through the cliff that I didn't notice earlier.

I follow quietly behind him as he pushes open the door to the house and then gives me a tour. I must admit, this house isn't too bad. True, it's not quite like his house in the Victors' Village, but I know it's certainly better than some of the houses in District Two. To say the least, it's big, and then it's also got the great views. I don't say it, but they must have it because of what his dad's job was.

He introduces each different room of his house and I guess that his house looks so big because some of the rooms are big, whilst there are just many of the other ones. But, I also now realise just how close his family is. In each room, there are at least three pictures of everyone together. Now, more than I felt like ever before, I feel really like I am invading his life.

The final room he shows me is the room he used to share with brother. The walls look like they were originally sky blue, but it now looks as if the two brothers were let loose on the room with any colours they wanted, doing whatever they liked. To be honest, I think the paintings on the wall are actually quite cute, and they go well with all the things that I assume were made by their mum.

I turn to smile at Finnick, who had let go of my hand and left me to sit on his old bed when we got in this room, and I see he's flushed slightly pink whilst he watches me. "It's cute, Finn," I decide, walking over to the bed and curling up next to him, my head on his chest, my legs over his, and my hand once again in his.

"Oh, please don't say that," he groans.

"No, it's really sweet that you and Dylan decorated your room," I argue.

"I decorated it when I was six," he complains.

"That means he would have been only one," I say. "You did it on your own!"

"Hmmm. I even did it without mum," he mutters. "Mum and dad went out to buy something for Dylan's birthday, and they left me here with you."

"Me?" I repeat.

"Yeah," he agrees. "You were my best friend, so of course you were with me to cause trouble."

"If you say so," I sigh.

"I definitely say so," he laughs.

"I still think it's cute," I grumble, looking at an orange blob on the wall with a face and eight things sticking out of it.

"I know you do." He kisses the top of my head.

"Night, Finn," I say softly, shutting my eyes.

"Night, Annie," he replies, equally quietly, wrapping his arms around me and not letting me go. "I'll still be here in the morning."

"As will I," I agree. "You can't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

He tightens his arms around me. "Never in my life will I want to get rid of you."

* * *

**Author's Note: If I'm being honest, this is to make up for being horrible to Georgie- my friend, not the character... And I hope this is worth it- having a whole story (plus all those one-shots I still need to write), instead of just one character in another story.**

**Anyway, Annie/Gina/whoever-you-want-to-call-her finally told Finnick and I suppose this means that they'll begin to be able to go to each other for help. I hope you liked how she told him; I personally liked how they went out into the boat to talk.**

_**Clovely-littleme:**_** I'm glad you liked it so much and that it was worth the wait. I only hope now it will make up for me being such a stinker!**

_**SirEvy: **_**I'm really pleased you like it and look forward to it updating; even I am looking forward to writing it!**

_**RadMalfoyCookie:**_** Thanks for your confidence in me!**

**Next chapter: I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea at the moment...**

**Unfortunately, though, I am going to have to say the same thing as I am saying for all my other stories (apart from I Volunteer): I'm going to put all my stories- except for I Volunteer- on hiatus for a bit. I'm sorry if you're all going to hate me for this but, basically, I want to finish I Volunteer before summer and, on top of all of my exams, I'm not going to have the time to update everything, in addition to finishing that particular story. So I'll carry on writing chapters for I Volunteer and updating it when I can, but I will begin re-updating all my other stories once that the prologue of I Volunteer's sequel is up.**

**My plan for after that, though, is:**

**To replace I Volunteer with its sequel**

**Finish Safe With Mellark- this won't have a sequel**

**Start updating And From Those Moments again, after Safe With Mellark is done**

**To continue updating Secrets In Love- this currently has forty two chapters planned, plus an epilogue and a prologue, and it will have a sequel**

**To update Now Give Us A Kiss whenever I have the chance, like I was before**

**And to use the forum I have created for Panem Facebook: Fights and Fantasies to have other authors who are willing to write chapters for this story- PM me if you're interested**

**Thank you for understanding, and I hope it's not too much! But review anyway, and all that jazz...**


	3. Chapter 3: Three Secret Keepers

**Chapter Three- Three Secret Keepers**

I feel a cool breeze on my back as I stir slightly, bringing my knees up to my chest. At my movement, I hear someone beside me groan and I open my eyes slowly, smiling when I see the equally sleepy Finnick lying next to me. "Hey, Finn," I say, shutting my eyes again as I rest my cheek against his chest.

"G'morning," he replies, barely raising his hand with enough energy to stroke my back. "Sleep well?"

"Hmmm," I mumble. "Better, now that I know that you're here, with me, instead of fighting for your life, with another girl."

He chuckles at my quickly added last comment and sits up slightly, causing me to roll off and open my eyes to stare at him. "Miss Annie Cresta, are you jealous?" he accuses, propping himself up on his elbows to look at me, too.

"I have never been and I have no intention of ever being jealous of the girls that follow you around," I answer, smiling. "I know that I've always got the position of your best friend, which is more than they'll ever have."

"You are _jealous_." He laughs again. I glare at him but he just waves it away, smiling at me instead. "Come on, Annie, lighten up. I've just come home and you're all still doom and gloom."

I shrug, taking his offered hand when he climbs off the bed, lifting me down after him. "I'm absolutely fine, I think you'll find. You're just too cheery for your own good."

"Oh, if you're going to be like that, hush," he complains, putting an arm around my shoulders as he leads me towards the front door. "I want none of your bad mood rubbing onto my good one."

I elbow him slightly in the side, the smile returned to my face when he laughs, momentarily tickling me. He grabs the front door and pulls it open, nudging me out before he locks the door behind us both.

When we've turned around to start walking through the District, we're met by a slightly flustered looking Melia, who is glaring at her son with her hands on her hips. "My goodness, Finnick Odair, your escort has been going crazy for nearly an hour, looking for you. I thought she was going to kill someone if you weren't found, so you are unbelievably lucky that I guessed you would have come here."

Finnick looks slightly panicked, dropping my hand to run his own through his hair. "Really, mum? It can't be nearly eight. Surely I've got loads of time to get back-"

"Finnick Odair, get yourself down to the Victors' Village right now, before someone else gets over here and threatens you much worse than I can," his mum interrupts.

He sighs, beginning the run back to the Village almost as soon as his mum has finished talking, turning around only once he's at the end of the path to wave at me.

I smile softly at the gesture, but then blush as I put my hands in my pockets, feeling the woman's eyes focussed on me. "Did you really mean that?" I ask. "Have they really been looking for him for hours?"

"I'm afraid they have, dear," she replies quietly. "They wanted to begin making him look good for the cameras."

It's my turn to sigh, now, wishing that it wasn't all pretty looks and playing his part for the cameras. In all honesty, it would be nice if he got to spend some time with his family, but I want him to be with me all the time now. "Did you tell everyone that you were coming here to find us?"

"Annie, they hardly noticed you were missing, too, and I have the right to protect you as my own child now. Of course I didn't tell them. Mags- Finnick's mentor- Dylan, and I are keeping your and Finnick's secrets safe," she promises, squeezing my shoulder.

I look up and smile. "Thanks," I mutter. "I know I won't be able to do it without you three."

"It's really nothing," she reassures me, smiling, too, as she begins to slowly walk in the direction that Finnick ran a few moments before, me following quickly after. "I am, honestly, over the moon that you continue to make him as happy as he is, especially after what happened in the Games."

I bow my head slightly, focussing on my bare feet as I wrap the fingers on one of my hands around my other hand's wrist, hiding the rope bracelet. "What happened in the Games was terrible, at such a high cost to both Finnick and the girl's family. I just hope that, one day, maybe, he'll be able to go to District Two and thank them for their daughter." Tears form at my eyes and I stop speaking, saved by Melia, anyway.

"No doubt, he will be able to, on his Victory Tour, if he's lucky," she says.

Silently, I nod, choosing not to say another word as I walk through the streets with the latest Victor's mother. Luckily, Melia chooses not to speak either, allowing me to enjoy the last few sweet minutes of silence that we will get before we return to Finnick's house in the Victors' Village, which will be where all the cameras and flashing lights will be housed. Oh joy.

And, of course, we're not entirely free of people's questioning gazes and looks on the way there. As Finnick rightly pointed out, it is only just nearing eight but, even so, some brave reporters have woken up early to catch us out, but there are also some people from the District who talk to us. Well, these people talk to Melia and see me, simply, in the same way as Finnick saw me yesterday.

When we finally come into sight of the houses, most of the reporters hanging around the front, I glance to the woman at my side, asking quietly, "Do we have an excuse for why we're not inside?"

She returns the glance towards me, before replying, "You got up early and decided to go for a swim on one of the beaches you used to go to. You left a note, letting us know, so I came to get you."

I nod, my eyes meeting hers to give her a silent thank you that she understands and accepts. As she walks up the path, I am careful to stay close behind her, able to easily follow through the crowds through the slight gap that she makes. As well, as I focus the whole of my attention on getting past without making a fool of myself, it means that I pay the minimal amount of attention to the reporters themselves.

The front door shuts behind us and we are met with the immediate craziness of the house. However, I can't help but smile when I hear Finnick's escort shouting directions to everyone, her shrill voice and definite instructions reminding me happily of my own escort that I used to hate when I was constantly bossed around. I know it's awful to think but, now that the instructions are focussed on someone else, they're not half as bad.

However, soon, Finnick comes down the stairs, throwing his hands in the air. "Look. I don't care if you've got a schedule to stick to and that I've already messed it up by arriving late and not looking perfect, as you seem to think I naturally do. I want breakfast and, if you're that desperate to stick to your timings, "prepare me" _whilst_ I eat." He spins around and heads towards the kitchen, before spotting me.

"Hey, Finn," I say, the smile that appeared on my face through his confrontation with his team growing when I see the look in his eyes. "How are you enjoying your makeover?"

He smirks, a twinkle appearing in his eyes. "You know what, Annie? It's not actually too bad." He then turns to look at the three people who followed him downstairs, a look of confusion on their faces. "However," he inclines his head in my direction, "I think Annie would like a makeover more than I would. For one thing, she's a girl, but she's also never got to experience one before. Why don't you treat her?"

My mouth falls open as I glare at him, shaking my head quickly and looking around for help. "No, it's alright-"

"Such a good idea, Finnick!" interrupts his mentor, clapping her hands together. "They can give her a quick makeover whilst you have breakfast."

"Oh _no_, I really don't think that is necessary," I stutter, still staring at Finnick.

He winks at me, before walking to the empty space in front of me and pressing a finger to my lips. "I think you'll love it, really."

I frown but, before I have the opportunity to respond, someone has grabbed my wrist and begun to pull me up the stairs. Without thinking, I grab Finnick's hand and begin to drag him with me, until he plants his feet on the floor and refuses to move. "_Finn_, come on," I moan.

"I'm taking this chance to have breakfast," he reasons, still smirking.

"Get room-service or whatever," I suggest. "You're coming with me."\

"No way." He shakes his head. "I'm saving it for myself for later. I don't want to spoil it."

"I want my best friend to be with me, Finn. I'm scared," I lie, pretending to pout at him. "I've never had anything like this done to me before."

He holds my gaze for a few moments, trying to work out how best to reply to what I just said, without giving away my real identity, before he sighs, stepping up onto the step I'm on. "Mum, can you bring some breakfast up to my room, please?"

Melia steps out of the front room, a small smile also tugging on the corners of her lips as she pretends to be preoccupied with the creases in the shirt she holds. "I thought you were going to have it down here."

"So did I, but someone else threatened something close enough to the death penalty if I didn't come with them." Finnick throws a look in my direction. "I've avoided it up until now, so I'd like for that to continue to be the case."

Melia allows the smile to properly creep onto her lips as she nods, not saying a word.

At this movement, I finally begin to follow the prep team upstairs, leaning towards Finnick's ear as we walk. "You know, whatever food you get, I'm still going to throw it over your head for doing this to me."

I hear a gasp from in front of us and look up to meet the escort's stern gaze. "Miss Cresta. That is no way for a young lady to behave."

A smirk crosses my lips as Finnick puts him unheld arm over my shoulders, saying, "Don't worry, Raeanne, I'm used to it now."

She huffs slightly and turns away, walking across the landing and to Finnick's room, pushing the door open as soon as she gets there. Quickly, she ushers us all in, before shutting the door behind us, the clicking of her impractically high heels informing us of her journey back downstairs, where she'll probably complain about Finnick and I's habits to Melia.

Finnick takes advantage of my brief lack of concentration and leads me over to the seat in front of the mirror, pushing me down into it. He then pulls his hand out of mine, taps my nose and smirks as he walks away, sitting on the windowsill and crossing his legs over. He leans back onto the wall and continues to watch me, the smirk on his face not dropping once.

I sigh, rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out at him. This draws a slight chuckle from him, so I turn away from him and to his prep team, focussing my attention on them now. However, when I do this, I have to try not to cringe when I hear their suggestions for the outfits I will wear, the elaborate designs usually saved exclusively for the Victors.

Soon, they've walked in my direction, so that they're all standing around me, touching my face or my hair as they continue to decide what they'll make me look like. I try not to pull away from them, disliking how they seem to be treating me, without a thought for how I'm feeling. Too, it's not helping the situation when I hear the sniggers from behind me from Finnick.

"Miss Cresta," one finally says, "you seem very well-groomed for someone from a District."

"What's that meant to mean?" I ask, pretending to act shocked and offended.

"We mean, usually, we have to do a lot of _prepping_ to make tributes look presentable, and you've had no reason to prepare yourself for this, really," explains a second member of the prep team.

I struggle to find words to answer them with. How am I meant to tell them that I look so conveniently perfect already because I have been "prepped" recently? I've not only been treated by another prep team, but I've also had an entire makeover from the Capitol.

"She's always been one who's been concerned with her appearance," Finnick covers, meaning I sigh in relief. "She was always careful of what she looked like, especially since I left because she was worried that a camera would come to speak to her when she wasn't looking great." I throw him a thankful smile and he nods to show that he has seen and recognised what I'm saying.

The team don't say anything else as they begin their work, meaning that I have no further excuse for how to avoid the makeover. Instead, I shut my eyes and leave them to do what they have to, only opening my eyes when Finnick walks past me, towards the bathroom. I jog the hand that holds his juice, causing him to send a somewhat annoyed look in my direction, but I just wink and shoo him away.

When they've finished- if I'm lucky, it was only about half an hour- I am told to open my eyes to look at my appearance, so that I can tell them if it is suitable or not. Around my eyes, the eye shadow is partially green, partially purple, the two colours carefully blended in with each other, and a slight glitter dusted on with them. Within there, there is a thick line of eyeliner to match the mascara. The colour that they have painted on my lips is a pale pink.

Too, they have obviously put some consideration into the hairstyle that they styled for me. My dark hair has been curled, but they've pulled it into a neat ponytail that falls over my shoulder, letting the curls, generally, free. There is only one curl on the other side of my face, pinned in place by a little green flower, to balance out the style, or something like that.

The outfit they have put me in consists of a green skirt of a reasonable length, the pleats coming out slightly, but the waist held in with a thick brown belt. Tucked into the skirt is a billowing cream top, decorated with what looks like tiny black flying birds. To finally match the belt around my waist, I wear brown heels, these, luckily, not a ridiculously high height.

For the first time ever when I have had a Capitol prep team working "with" me, I allow a smile onto my lips. This time, it's not too much because they're not trying to make me seem more desirable or anything, so it's just a pleasant makeover to make me look nice. I thank them all for such a nice gesture, but they only brush the words away, reasoning that it's only there job.

I roll my eyes and step back from the mirror, thanking them once again, despite their protests. I plan to go back downstairs to eat the breakfast that I haven't yet had the chance to eat, but I am stopped from going any further when I hear the bathroom door open, Finnick stepping out with a towel in his hands to dry his hair, currently unaware of how I have moved.

"Hey, Annie," he says without looking, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't chuck anything over me right now, considering how long that shower took. I haven't, yet, got the hang of how that thing works, so I really don't want to have to try again- Hey." He pauses, having finally dropped the towel from his face to see me gone. "How come we're playing hide and seek now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I know that I'm certainly not playing that," I reply, causing him to spin around and stare at me.  
His eyes first land on my face, where he looks at all the details with a slight look of shock on his face. As I try to work out if it's actually really bad and I saw something different, his eyes continue to travel over the rest of me, his shocked expression turning to a little, then gradually bigger smirk. Because of this, I begin to blush, playing with the hem of the skirt, just as he looks back to my face and smiles, the smirk gone.

Before he gets the chance to say anything, however, the door to the room bursts open, filled with Finnick's escort- Rainy, wasn't she called? "My, my, _my_, Miss Cresta, don't you look adorable? You look just like a girl with a brand new outfit, who's waiting to show herself off to the world. How cute!" she exclaims, carefully studying me.

I frown slightly, unsure of what I want her to think about me, but pretty sure that I don't want to look "adorable" or "cute".

"Now, now, Miss Cresta, we don't want that horrible frown to spoil that lovely little outfit, do we?" she scolds. "Mr Odair, isn't that right? Doesn't she look _adorable_ when she's wearing that, until she frowns? It spoils the whole thing, doesn't it?"

Finnick looks a little awkward at the question directed at him, for he begins to play with the towel in his hands, not meeting my gaze. Surely, if we were on our own, he'd tell me what he thinks, but, now that his escort is watching, neither of us want to hear it.

"Mr Odair?" she pushes. "We'd all love to hear what you think."

Slowly, he looks back up at me, his eyes, once again, travelling over my body. When he finishes his examination of me, he meets my eyes and smiles. "I suppose that Miss Cresta _could_ look adorable, at a push," he pauses, watching my face drop, "but I'd say she looks more beautiful." A grin settles on his lips and I smile back, too.

"Thank you, Mr Odair," I say, pretending to curtsey, before sending a wink in his direction. "But, now, I must go to have the breakfast that _you_ interrupted."

I wave, laughing a bit when he bows, calling after me, "Fair thee well, good maiden."

In little time, I am downstairs and in the kitchen, where I can fix myself some food for breakfast, from the large array of foods in the cupboards. At this moment, I'm the only one downstairs because Finnick's still upstairs, being made to look beautiful, and his family are also upstairs, getting themselves ready, so I take my breakfast into the living room to eat, beginning to read a book as I wait.

I don't know how much later it is when I hear footsteps coming downstairs and I stay still, expecting that, whoever it is, will not want to speak with me. However, when the person flops onto the sofa next to me and flashes a grin in my direction, I can't help but scold, "You want to be careful, Finn. You don't want to ruin that handsome outfit, now, do you?"

"Yeah, probably not." He shrugs, anyway, lifting the book out of my hands and placing it on a nearby table. "We've got a couple of minutes until everything's done, though, so do you want some fresh air?"

I nod slowly, taking his offered hand when he stands. "Please be careful, though, because I don't want to be held responsible for not stopping you when you began to ruin that stupidly gorgeous suit of yours."

He laughs and leads me out of the room, then out of the house, taking me onto the beach and breathing in deeply.

Next to him, I do the same, resting my head on his shoulder when he puts his hand on my waist. "Only a few more weeks, Finn," I mutter, looking out at the blue sea. "A few more weeks and everything will be back to normal."

"Oh, Annie, how I wish that could be true," he sighs, squeezing my waist gently. "But, you're right. We'll try and make it as normal as we possibly can. Whenever possible, we'll try to forget this all happened."

"I'm looking forward to going swimming with you again," I admit, making him laugh slightly.

"Soon, I promise," he whispers. "We'll do anything you want to do, now that I've got the money to."

"At least that's one benefit of this whole thing," I remind him softly.

"One," he repeats. "Although I can think of one that happens at the end that doesn't make it worth it in the slightest." He brings me closer to his side but, before I get the chance to reply, someone from the house calls us in, telling us we need to go. I sigh and turn to head back, but not before Finnick catches my chin and whispers, so that only I can hear, "You're my secret and no one else needs to know. Not ever. I'll keep you safe, until the end of my days. I promise you that. And I really mean it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hush, now. If anyone asks, I did not update this. I am only updating ****_I Volunteer, _****like I said I would. I am certainly not updating this because I had a really nice weekend/Sunday with Georgie last week and a really nice watching-of-the-tennis yesterday.**

**Awww no reviews for the last chapter, though :( and hardly any views, too. I just hope the new summary is more appealing...**

**Next chapter: A couple of weeks later, when the cameras have gone, and Finnick and Annie can begin a normal life.**

**Please review!**


End file.
